happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Work and No Belay
All Work and No Belay is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series created by YouTube user Yudhaikeledai. Plot Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy are climbing a mountain-Handy, of course, growling and hanging from the line. Cuddles and Toothy begin to sing as they climb. Soon, Lumpy gets a part of the mountain to break off and everyone hangs from one hook. Suddenly, Handy looks down and falls off. He crashes into Flaky, who is on a ski lift, and they all fall down to Sniffles, who is opening a toolbox. Many other people then crash. Lumpy gets creeped out and tries to cut off the rest of the rope. Cuddles and Toothy try to get Lumpy not to, but Lumpy then cuts it completely. Cuddles and Toothy fall way down. Toothy's eyes, hanging from the optic nerve, fall out. Cuddles also falls down and hangs onto the ski lift and makes the ski lift gets pulled by his weight and two generic tree friends flies away. Lumpy looks down at the remains of everyone, depressed at what he has done. Suddenly, the part of the mountain he is hanging from breaks off, and Lumpy holds out a sign that reads "Help?" and falls. Lumpy then rolls into a snowball and runs over Flippy. Lumpy continues to roll, until he runs over a sign and crashes into the screen. Moral "The higher you climb on the mountain, the harder the wind blows!" Deaths #Handy falls and splatters. #Flaky is crushed by Handy. #Sniffles is crushed by the remains of Handy and Flaky. #Cheeks, Robbie, and Pathey die after they crash into the remains of Handy and Flaky #Cuddles and Toothy fall from a large height. (debatable as Lumpy was able to survive a large height in Letter Late than Never). #Scales and Leo on the ski lift likely die when the ski lift is pulled by Cuddles' weight (debatable and not seen). #Lumpy's giant snowball runs over Flippy. #Lumpy crashes after being turned into a snowball (debatable). Injuries #If not killed, then the two generic tree friends are injured when the ski lift is pulled by Cuddles' weight. #If not killed, then Lumpy is injured when he crashes into the screen. Goofs *In the intro, when Lumpy is pulling the rope, the outline of his neck is longer going from his body's outline. *In the intro, even though the skis fall over Cuddles, his foot seems to overlap one of the skis. *When Cuddles and Toothy are singing, Lumpy is heard singing with them, however, his mouth is not moving. *When Lumpy holds up a "Help?" sign, the inside of the "P" is yellow rather than tan, what the rest of the sign is colored as. *At first, Lumpy looks like his knife was currently on the rope, as if he were trying to cut it. It zooms out, and however, he is getting ready to. *When Cuddles looks up at Lumpy, his arms are straight down yet you could see his hands above his head holding onto the line. *Toothy has normal buckteeth when he is singing. *The rope seems to be split in parts a few times, and sometimes the character's hands aren't even on the rope. *Sniffles doesn't have his pocket protector. *If you were to look up Leo, Leo doesn't seem to look like herself in the episode. *Cheeks doesn't have the pencil in her ear. *One of Lumpy's antlers break, When he is crashing in the screen, his antler grows back until he hits the screen. Trivia *This is Scales and Robbie's first appearance. *Two pageless characters in this episode were Leo and Pathey. Its been considered not to add pages for them as it may upset the creators. *This episode has been featured on the official Happy Tree Friends website (in the Fan Fest section). **As a result, this has driven many HTF fans to leave the HTF fandom upon the featuring of this episode. *Lumpy's antlers don't change directions. *When Handy is about to fall, he yells "I'm about to die!" *The fourth wall is broken two times: **Lumpy looks at the audience and holds up a "Help?" sign, just before falling to his demise. **Lumpy crashes into the screen and the screen cracks. *This episode uses an uncommon intro compared to the other ones. *The music Cuddles and Toothy start to sing when they climb the mountain at the beginning is El Hambo. *Lumpy is responsible for every death in this episode. *This is from the same person who created Tools for Fools, When You Fish Upon A Star, and Russell's Swashbuckler Smoochie. *The title is a play on All Work and No Play. *When Lumpy is turning into a snowball, it is noticeable that his right antler was cut off. *Handy and Flaky are the first ones to die in Season 3. *On June 26, 2013, a new episode titled All Work and No Play was confirmed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Yudhaikeledai's Episodes Category:Episodes with actual animations Category:Episodes with no survivors